Pie, Pie, Pies, Pies, and Pi
by zuzuthezombie
Summary: The gang celebrates Pi Day.  Happy Pi Day, y'all!  It's the wonderful day of March 14th, 2012, or 3/14/2012.  Have a nice Pi Day!  Hmm, that was all for the summary... oh! I almost forgot! I own nothing. Gir: ya, happayy Piii Dayyyy! Zim: quiet Gir!


**HAPPY PI DAY WORLD! Hehehe... anyway, I just thought I should write something special for this very special day, March 14! Or, in numbers, it would be 3/14/2012, and the starting numbers of Pi are 3.14! Oh, darn! My keyboard doesn't have the Pi symbol... oh well! =/ And now, please enjoy the rest of your Pi Day! ~ :| zuzu (PS flames will just be used to make more pie, so therefore welcome, and may also be used for weenies, destroying this filthy dirt-planet, cooking marshmallows, and the like.) ~ :| zuzu**

"Alright class, can anyone tell me what day it is?" Mrs. Bitters was at the chalkboard; chalk ready in hand to write it down.

Dib's hand shot into the air, and he yelled out. "Pi Day!"

Their teacher squinted menacingly at him. "Yes, you little worthless waste of space, it is Pi Day. AND DON'T SHOUT OUT!" she screeched, and wrote it down on the chalkboard, making horrid tiny little squeaking noises as she did so. "Now, does anyone know the first 1000 digits of Pi?" she looked around at the class.

"How is _anyone_ supposed to know _that_?" Dib flung a hand up by his ear in exasperation; just as Zim's hand shot into the air, waving like a flag in a hurricane.

"Yes, Zim." Mrs. Bitters pointed at him.

Zim stood up triumphantly. "The mighty Zim knows these… digits, as you filthy pig-smellies call them," he said self-importantly, "And they are THESE! 3.1415926535 8979323846 2643383279 5028841971 6939937510 5820974944 5923078164 0628620899 8628034825 3421170679 8214808651 3282306647 0938446095 5058223172 5359408128 4811174502 8410270193 8521105559 6446229489 5493038196 4428810975 6659334461 2847564823 3786783165 2712019091 4564856692 3460348610 4543266482 1339360726 0249141273 7245870066 0631558817 4881520920 9628292540 9171536436 7892590360 0113305305 4882046652 1384146951 9415116094 3305727036 5759591953 0921861173 8193261179 3105118548 0744623799 6274956735 1885752724 8912279381 8301194912 9833673362 4406566430 8602139494 6395224737 1907021798 6094370277 0539217176 2931767523 8467481846 7669405132 0005681271 4526356082 7785771342 7577896091 7363717872 1468440901 2249534301 4654958537 1050792279 6892589235 4201995611 2129021960 8640344181 5981362977 4771309960 5187072113 4999999837 2978049951 0597317328 1609631859 5024459455 3469083026 4252230825 3344685035 2619311881 7101000313 7838752886 5875332083 8142061717 7669147303 5982534904 2875546873 1159562863 8823537875 9375195778 1857780532 1712268066 1300192787 6611195909 2164201989!" He finished off with a bow, and sat down.

"Very good, Zim." Mrs. Bitters let loose a rare compliment.

Dib just stared. How did he know all that?

_**~At Recess~**_

When recess finally came, Dib cornered Zim. "How did you know all that?" he demanded, pulling out a new pair of shocker handcuffs.

"Ah, I see you are impressed with my ALL SUPERIOR memory banks. BOW BEFORE THE AMAZING ZIM!" he let out a loud laugh and flung his hands over his head.

Dib rolled his eyes. "No, I just wanna know how you knew that."

"Like I would ever tell you." Zim scoffed.

Dib took a step forward, holding out the shocker cuffs. "I'll dissect you if you don't." he smirked evilly.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you." Zim held his hands up in defeat. "As smeets, when we get our PAK's put in, they are already programmed with the first million numbers of Pi. As a result, we know Pi." He reached behind him and patted his PAK happily.

Dib shrugged and put the cuffs away. "Okay." He turned away.

_**~At Dib's House~**_

Dib pulled the pie out of the oven. Perfect. It was a raspberry pie and he had sliced the shape of the number Pi into the top so you could see the filling. He pulled out a plate, knife, fork, ice cream scoop, and a tub of vanilla ice cream.

"Hey Gaz!" he called up to his sister, "You want some pie?"

She came slowly down the stairs, engrossed in her Game Slave. "_Sure._ I _guess _I'll have some." She sat down at the table, and Dib pulled out another plate and fork. Then, surprisingly, Professor Membrane came up from his labs.

"I smelled pie!" he exclaimed dramatically, putting a finger in the air and sat down quickly at the table.

"Um… okay." Dib got yet another plate and fork for his Dad.

"Say, son. Why don't you invite that green kid over? Zip, was it?" the Professor looked at his son as he cut the pie and scooped the ice cream.

"It's Zim, Dad. And he's an alien!" Dib put the plates on the table for his extremely dysfunctional family, and then made himself a plate too.

"Ah, Dib." Professor Membrane said, pulling down his high collar so he could eat. "Invite him over. No one deserves to be alone on Pi day!"

Dib sighed. "Okay." He pulled out his cell phone and went into the quiet living room, and called Zim.

"Hello?" came the reply.

"Hey, Zim. It's me, Dib."

"Oh. What do you want, Dib-worm? Zim is busy!"

Dib sighed again. "My Dad wants me to invite you over for Pi day, 'cause we have pie."

"No! The mighty Zim WILL NOT go to a filthy dirt-planet dwelling for a stupid- wait, did you say pie?"

"Yeah…"

"We'll be right over!" Zim hung up abruptly.

Dib returned to his seat, where his family was done eating.

"Is he coming over?" his Father asked.

Dib nodded. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "That must be them," Dib sighed again.

"Great." Gaz said, not looking up from her game. "This will be _sooo_ fun."

When Dib opened the door, he was met with an unexpected sight. Standing there was Zim, Tak, Gir, the guy that had been reported as swimming in the ocean with a bunch of squid, and Mimi, all of them carrying pie.

Dib was surprised. They had all come… with PIE? He silently let them in, too surprised to even speak. They went into the dining room and put their pies on the table. One by one, they began to open up the boxes to see what they were. There was an apple pie, a pecan, a fish pie, something that looked like it had peanuts and soap in it, but the last one was the best, and even Gaz looked up from her game to admire it and the Professor pulled his goggles up to his forehead, revealing honey colored eyes, the same as Dib's.

The pie seemed to be Boston Cream. It had a chocolate filling and it was covered in spiral shavings of white, milk, and dark chocolate. It was drizzled with chocolate sauce and it was golden and flaky, just the way everyone liked it. There was a tub of brownie ice cream next to it, with some Pi-shaped sprinkles to go along. There was also a bottle of extremely expensive looking chocolate sauce.

Tak looked around. "Alright, who made this?" she asked, her strange accent still intact.

There was a murmur of not me's from the group, but Zim didn't say anything. All eyes turned to him.

"My Masta made it for da partayyyy!" Gir squealed and clung to his master's legs, while Zim just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Umm…" he said. "I hope you like it?"

They all had the best Pi Day ever! Even Dib, who had to tolerate being with his enemy for a bit longer than need be.

**I dunno why, but I always thought that Zim should be an amazing cook, even though he hates Hyuuman food. :b And no, the ending WAS NOT ZaDr. Sorry if you wanted it to be! ~ :| zuzu**


End file.
